User talk:Darkcloud!
Leave your message here Back on first warriors site were you Tigercloud?Dustpelts 19:11, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Yes.---Daughter of Scourge-- (Hey, guys! Fox invasion going on in Starclan! be there!)-Sandstar1051 Already am!---Daughter of Scourge-- Ok.-Dustpelts 19:18, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I wasn't there! And Mintapw's still injured from it ;( Is becoming leader part of your destiny?Dustpelts 17:38, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Yes! I become leader because Tigerstar gets foxes to take prisioner or kill the leader after I become Deuputy.But I don't know that Tigerstar was behind it until the leader dies and I am leader.---Daughter of Scourge-- Nice to know im gonna die! I havent even lost a life! -Sandstar1051 Sorry!- I can change it though! The foxes take you and dust prisioner, but I rescue you, against Tigerstar's wishes. As a result, I almost die! ---Daughter of Scourge-- As long as you don't die, I'm all for it :)-Sandstar1051 Awsome! I love making up plots!---Daughter of Scourge-- XD-Sandstar1051 Hi. Thank you for the ShadowClan logo. Thank you from Peacesign Your friend that you invited will he create a account and join a Clan?-Dustpelts 00:53, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, hopefully! He will join Starclan as Redtooth or a different cat.---Daughter of Scourge-- That sound good Cinderpelt is our newest warrior she signed up today.-Dustpelts 01:14, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Awsome!---Daughter of Scourge-- We are best Clan!!-Dustpelts 01:18, July 16, 2010 (UTC) We are SO best clan!-Sandstar1051 Totally!---Daughter of Scourge-- I will be gone on a trip Redtooth will be deputy while I am gone. Can I trust you to tell me the new warrior's names?(Post them on my talk page)thanks!!-Dustpelts 01:40, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Thanks! When will you be gone?---Daughter of Scourge-- Leaving tommorow afternoon. Back on 25th.Dustpelts 01:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Ok! I will help Sandstar take care of the clan while you are gone.---Daughter of Scourge-- Good luck becoming an apprentice on Monday!!-Dustpelts 17:56, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi can you please find a picture of my cat, his name is Feathercloud. He is small white tomcat with black patches and dark blue eyes. Thank very much from Peacesign My Clan was deleted. Answer the door,it's Destiny! 20:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) That is because there are only three clans. You can join ethier Starclan, Shadowclan, or Earthclan.( Please join Starclan!!)---Daughter of Scourge-- Yes please. Put where it has Feathercloud. Thank you very much from Peacesign Darkcloud, not to be rude, is it possible if I can do pics too, because I want to, and you've taken credit when I do it, too. I just want my name in it too. P.S. I think Destiny Calling should join EarthClan or ShadowClan. I'm TRYING to get Goldensclaw back here, but it takes a while. *Gasps* Darkkit is not the true kit of Redtooth, witch means that she is not supposed to be haunted by Tigerstar! *Faints* Yes, that is true. Petalfur will (hopefully) announce it at Darkkit's apprentice ceremony tomorrow. Can you talk to your sis about it please? Also, Redtooth is NOT the son of Redtooth either. I am writing that story right now. Oh, Darkkit is not haunted, Tigerstar wanted to train her to take over the forest, so he did.---Daughter of Scourge-- Ok, ill talk to my sis about it L8er. tigerstar is so devious! Thank you for putting Sandstar and I's puzzles in puzzles! Hollyleaf :D 20:11, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Sure!---Daughter of Scourge-- Hey Darkpaw how do you start a new page on this site??Thanks.Dustpelts 15:39, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Did you block Hollylord so she can't mess things up. If you did then thanks!!Dustpelts 15:56, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Could you get Hollyleaf to let me be an admin. Like reccomend me or something??? Thanks!!!Dustpelts 01:48, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Hi! I came to the site like you said I should! I just joined EarthClan as Jaydapple, Lionkit, and Featherkit. ~Hollyfur~ 02:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) My sister, on her b-day, is suppossed to find a clue in a week. So don't change it please! :) ok. And it's the 'quote' -sighs- Ok---Daughter of Scourge-- (STOP DELTEING MY POSTS! I am deleting this plan, because someone could see.)